Mistletoe's Not For Show
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are brought together through a string of mysterious Christmas gifts.  -smut in final chapter!-
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Sidekick," Oliver said aloud, entering Watchtower, and not glancing up from his phone to see what she was doing as he did, "Please tell Santa I want wool socks for Christmas. Love, me."

He paused in the middle of the room then, putting his phone in his pocket. Chloe was sitting at her desk and had opened her mouth to retort when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at it, finding a text message from Oliver, repeating exactly what he'd just said to her. She lowered the phone slightly and raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to laugh. "Really?" she deadpanned.

He shrugged, an amused, boyish grin on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether to address if you now expect me to get you socks for Christmas or if you actually think I know Santa."

"Well it's not the first one," he said, eyes twinkling.

She snorted, and Oliver walked over to the desk to see what she was working on. "Just out of morbid curiosity here, you think I know Santa because..."

"It's you," he pointed out.

Chloe hid a little smile. She still remembered the year a man in a Santa costume had showed up at the Daily Planet and vanished to deliver all of the gifts for a Christmas charity. Ever since that day, she couldn't help believing in Santa, not that she was going to tell Oliver that. Still, his logic was amusing, considering.

"Something amusing?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," she lied, glancing up at him, abandoning her work now. "What are you up to?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sloughing off work in favor of seeing your dazzling smile," he said charmingly, only causing Chloe to laugh.

"Do women go for that?" she asked, clearly entertained.

He chuckled himself, "You tell me."

Shaking her head, she let her laughter fade into a little sigh. "You're crazy."

"Probably," he agreed. "So I wanted to know if you're free tonight."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Jeez, don't be excited or anything," he teased.

"Well, I'm assuming this is work related," she said, but he shook his head.

"Charity gig."

"Hmm."

"What does 'hmm' mean?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It means 'how can this possibly involve me?' Coincidentally," she continued, "how _can_ this involve me?"

He chuckled. "I thought you'd like to come."

"And you're asking me at the last minute because?"

He rolled his eyes. "Always so suspicious. I'll have you know I wasn't planning to go, but I'm having last minute second thoughts."

"And you want to take _me_ because?" she asked, unmoved.

"Because I enjoy your wit, charm, and eternal sarcasm?" he suggested.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but he saw her lips twitch and knew she was flattered. She didn't commit yet, though. "Am I to understand you're going to use this as an excuse to buy me something overpriced?" she asked.

He smirked. "Am I to understand you think I'm naive enough to think you'd let me?"

She chuckled. "Good man."

"Does that mean yes?"

"It means I'm not sure."

"What would make you be sure?" he asked, wondering how he could ever have thought getting Chloe to spend an evening with him would be easy.

"Knowing what we'd actually be doing," she said pointedly.

"Tree lighting in the park. Santa's there. Big event for local kids. I donated a lot to it, and people are kind of expecting me to make an appearance."

She grinned teasingly. "Will you be dressed as Santa Claus?" she asked.

His brow arched. "If I were, would you go?"

"Definitely," she laughed.

"Well, I'm out of luck then, because they hired someone else to be Santa."

"Oh, relax," she said, grinning. "I'll go. Though the costume would definitely have sweetened the deal, I can't lie."

"Well, if costumes do it for you..." he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Chloe clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Never mind the fact that she happened to think Oliver looked _extremely_ appealing in his Green Arrow costume, unfortunately.

Oliver stood watching Chloe as she leaned down and spoke to a little girl, her eyes glittering, looking utterly beautiful in the glow of all the twinkle lights illuminating the park, and he came to two important conclusions:

1. Chloe was adorable. And sexy.

2. He had it really bad.

He walked over to join them, wondering what the two were talking about.

"I happen to know he's very nice," Chloe was promising the little girl, who looked uncertain about something. "Isn't he, Oliver?" she asked, looking up when he joined them.

Looking from her green eyes to the round blue ones of the little girl, both looking up at him expectantly, he swallowed uncertainly. "What?"

"Santa," Chloe encouraged, giving him a prompting look. "He's _very_ nice, isn't he?"

"What? Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, cottoning on and turning to the little girl.

"Lena here is nervous about going to see him," Chloe explained for his benefit.

"Ah," Oliver said understandingly. He squatted down so he was eye-level with the little girl. "Do you want me to go up to see him with you?" he offered.

Looking at him with wide, doe-eyes, she shook her head rapidly, not speaking.

"Do you want Chloe to take you?" he offered instead, humor in his voice.

The little girl looked up at Chloe, considering her, then nodded once tentatively.

"Why don't we all go?" Chloe suggested, grinning. "I happen to know Oliver wanted to ask Santa about a pair of socks," she teased.

Oliver chuckled under his breath, but didn't respond. "Do you want a ride?" he asked Lena.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

Obligingly Oliver picked the little girl up and settled her on his shoulders where she clung to him tightly.

"Just be careful not to drop her," Chloe hissed in his ear.

He shook his head. "Oh, ye of little faith," he accused her as they headed over to the line next to Santa.

They waited together and Oliver eventually noticed Chloe shivering a bit. "You cold?" he asked.

She brushed it off. "A bit. I need to get a warmer coat. This one's no good if I'm standing still this much."

Oliver put his arm around her without any further speech, pulling her into his side to keep her warm.

Chloe breathed a relieved sigh at the immediate flood of warmth that spread through her body, including a slight flush to her cheeks at the proximity. She was also uncomfortably aware of the fact that if this were someone else, she wouldn't be blushing.

Lena, who was apparently painfully shy, said nothing, but watched this interaction through wide, silent eyes.

They eventually reached Santa, who looked strangely familiar to Chloe. She blinked at him as Oliver helped Lena down from his shoulders. She blinked again.

_Oh my-_

"Hello there, Chloe," Santa winked at her, and Chloe felt her mouth fall open. Oliver looked at her in surprise while Santa greeted Lena as well.

"Are you kidding me? You actually know Santa? I thought I was joking!" he laughed at her.

Chloe was too busy staring as Lena whispered something inaudible in Santa's ear, looking at Chloe and Oliver out of the corner of her eyes. Santa studied the pair of them with an amused, satisfied kind of smile. He nodded. "Hmm...that's very good of you Lena. I'm sure I can see to that. Is there anything you want for yourself?" His eyes twinkled as she whispered in his ear again. "Be a good girl, Lena, and I bet you'll get it. You go run along now, sweetheart. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Lena said in a tiny voice before hugging him impulsively and planting an affectionate kiss on his ruddy cheek.

Chloe was still staring openly at him.

"Anything for you two?" Santa offered knowingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oliver, I understand you're looking for some wool socks," he said, chuckling deeply.

Oliver laughed in surprise as well. He looked at Chloe, thinking this was her doing. "You're ridiculous," he told her, squeezing her back into his side.

Santa watched this interaction with keen eyes. "Hmm...Anything else you want for Christmas, though?" he asked.

_Company_, Chloe thought automatically, a little sadness flickering across her face.

_Chloe,_ Oliver thought vaguely in response. "I think we're good," Oliver said aloud, grinning. "Thanks, though."

Chloe nodded absently, still watching Santa with unwavering eyes.

Oliver noted this with curiosity, but said, "Well, we won't keep you. Merry Christmas, Santa," he winked at the man. "Take care."

"And you, Oliver," he said in reply. Oliver started to guide Chloe away, but she broke away for a moment, suddenly seized by the impulse to hug Santa.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered to him, not sure why she felt her voice choking a little.

Santa patted her back sympathetically. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Chloe," he whispered back to her. "You take care of yourself, little lady. You spend too much time looking after everyone else."

"Thanks," she said back, pulling herself back up and rejoining Oliver. She took his hand absently as they strolled away from Santa, lost in thought.

"Friend of yours?" Oliver asked curiously, squeezing her fingers playfully with his.

She nodded, a slight crease in her forehead. "Something like that."

The next day Oliver spent the entire day in the office, dealing with the holiday rush as well as an overseas issue. He spent the entire night in the office, never getting the chance to go home. At three in the morning, too exhausted to go on in this fashion, he tore off his already generously loosened tie and collapsed on the sofa in his office, where he slept uncomfortably until morning. He remembered having vague thoughts of Chloe in his mind as he drifted almost immediately to sleep. He pictured the smile on her face waiting with that little girl to see Santa. She looked so happy and content and carefree. He wasn't sure he ever remembered seeing her that way. Except at her wedding maybe...though it hadn't lasted long then. He wondered disconnectedly whether she'd missed him today. He hadn't had time to go in to see her or even call. He hadn't heard from her all day or night either, which was comforting on the one hand because it meant that nothing had gone wrong, but was depressing on the other hand because he secretly missed her.

Chloe, on the other side of the city, was clutching her fifth cup of coffee in exhausted hands. She took a long draught of it, draining the bottom of the cup and willing herself to stay awake. She didn't want to go to sleep. She couldn't explain why, but something about the idea was unappealing.

She didn't think much of that anymore. Sleep brought her little comfort these days. There were many nights where she wouldn't sleep at all because for some reason the idea of going to bed unnerved her.

Some small part of her was trying to point out that she'd been sleeping better since Oliver had started spending more time with her. It gently noted that she hadn't heard from Oliver at all today, which was probably why-

She quickly squelched that voice. Of all the men to go for...well, Oliver Queen was probably not the wisest choice. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him-quite the opposite-It was just that the likelihood that anything would ever happen between her and Oliver was zero to none. Why set herself up for heartache? Unrequited love? Been there, done that. So over it.

She felt her eyelids turning to lead in spite of the coffee cavalry she'd enlisted. Her head nodded and she jolted back awake even though she was standing up. She shook her head at herself, giving a defeated sigh and heading for the couch. Sleep had won. This time.

Oliver woke the next morning with an uncomfortable pain in his shoulders from sleeping on the couch, which really wasn't the best sleeping place. He made a mental note to get a more comfortable one...or maybe a sleeper sofa as he stretched and groaned wearily, trying to reorient himself to the fact that he'd fallen asleep in the office. Something on his desk caught his attention immediately. A small white box with a green bow on it.

Frowning at it and convinced it hadn't been there when he fell asleep, he walked over to his desk and picked it up, looking at the tag.

_To Oliver,_

_For The Man Who Has Everything But What He Needs._

_Santa_

He blinked at the unfamiliar writing before reading it again to make sure he'd registered it correctly. Brow cinched he tugged at the end of the ribbon until the bow loosened and then opened the box.

Inside was an advertisement for Christmas trees being sold at a lot just on the outside of the city.

His brow furrowed still more deeply as he studied it. Was this some marketing scheme? Who would leave him an ad for Christmas trees. If he didn't know his secretary's handwriting, he might have suspected she was hinting that a tree would be nice for the lobby, and anyway, there _was_ a tree in the lobby.

The thought suddenly occurred to him that Chloe would probably be ecstatic if he got her a tree for Watchtower. It might be nice to decorate the place, make it a little cheerier. He smiled to himself at the idea and decided to enlist her help to buy one.

Or, better still, he thought, _surprise _her with one. She'd be delighted. He could get one of the League to help him get it up to Watchtower easily enough.

Chloe woke with a feeling of depression looming over her. There was no real excuse for it except a poor night's sleep and a lonely day preceding it. She kept her eyes closed for a long time, wondering what time it was and how long she'd been asleep. Should she get up? Would anyone be there soon to discover that she'd spent the night here?

Probably.

Making a small noise somewhere between a sigh and a faint sob she forced herself to sit up slowly, eyes still closed. Mentally prepping herself she opened them and looked around at the cold, bare room of technology.

Home, sweet home.

At least the stained glass gave it a gentler, friendlier feeling. She smiled ever so softly. Just as she was standing up and deciding whether to brew her own coffee or go to the vendor down the street, something caught her eye on the floor next to the couch. A small white box with a green ribbon wrapped around it.

Frowning in confusion and wondering who had been there while she was asleep a little nervously, she bent down and picked it up. There was a tag.

_To Chloe,_

_For the Woman Who Gives Everything But Asks For Nothing_

_Santa_

Chloe started, her mind flashing immediately to meeting Santa at the park the other day, convinced that he was the same Santa she'd met a few years back.

Her suspicious nature rose, asking her to scan the gift for potential explosives or other heinous content.

Suddenly reckless, she told her brain to shut the hell up and pulled the ribbon off, lifting the lid to the box.

She had to smile. Inside the box were three twenty dollar gift cards for the coffee vendor she adored so much. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath. "Thanks, Santa."

It was nice to be looked after. Even if there was absolutely no explanation for it whatsoever.

Oliver entered Watchtower that morning and immediately searched the premises for Chloe. Conveniently enough she was nowhere to be found. He texted Bart.

_All's clear._

Immediately Clark and Bart appeared in the room carrying an enormous Christmas tree. Both men had been totally on board with the idea of a tree for Chloe. It was a nice idea in general.

Chloe returned to the tower, cup of fresh coffee in head and stomach pleasantly satisfied by the piping hot, fresh cinnamon roll she'd devoured courtesy of Santa. When she walked in on the three men admiring the tree and deciding which way to turn it so that it would look just right, she blinked a couple of times. She grinned broadly.

"What on earth are you three doing?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

Bart immediately sped to her side. "Merry Christmas, Chloelicious," he said happily, throwing an arm around her shoulder and looking up at the tree beside her.

She raised an eyebrow, her smile still lighting up her whole face, Oliver noted with satisfaction.

"It was Oliver's idea," Clark said fairly, smiling in automatic response to Chloe's smile.

Chloe's eyes landed on the blond in question. She grinned at him and the pleased expression on his face. "That was really sweet. Thanks, Ollie. Guys," she added, looking to Clark and Bart. She looked at the elegant fir with loving eyes. Then she looked back at the three of them again. "Are you guys going to decorate it for me?" she asked.

"No ornaments," Clark said apologetically.

"Yet," Oliver finished determinedly, looking at the tree. "You and I can get some this afternoon if you want," he added to her, the idea popping into his head and declaring itself absolutely brilliant.

"That would be great!" she beamed at him, and Oliver felt his chest swell up with happiness, having her cheeriness and gratitude directed at him.

"We should round up everyone and have a tree-lighting!" Bart determined excitedly.

"That sounds good," Clark said. "The team could use a little Christmas cheer, don't you think, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded. "Best idea I've heard so far." Except the brilliant one for alone time with Chloe, he added in his mind pleasantly.

"Well, I've gotta get going," Clark said, checking his watch. "I'm supposed to be at the Planet," he added apologetically. He walked over and gave Chloe a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," he said before vanishing in a blink.

Bart, who hadn't released her this whole time wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I gotta go refuel, 'licious. Let me know if you need anything."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you, Bart." She pecked him on the cheek and he grinned triumphantly.

"Score," he said before vanishing himself, undoubtedly to find some Mexican food.

Wondering how rumpled her hair was from the human tornadoes, she ran her fingers through it idly before turning to Oliver. "What on earth put this idea in your head?" she asked.

He shrugged, a little crease in his forehead as he looked thoughtful. "I...found an ad for trees and it just suddenly put the idea in my mind. Couldn't shake it. Figured you'd be pleased," he added, grinning at her. "So," he added, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "You wanna go shopping now? I'll buy you lunch," he tempted her in a sing-song voice.

Chloe laughed. "Just let me change my clothes. I slept in these last night," she said with a self-admonishing tone.

He frowned at her. "You fell asleep here?" he asked with concern.

She shrugged dismissively. "Happens on occasion. Couldn't unwire my brain," she said by way of excuse.

"I wonder why," he deadpanned, looking pointedly at the cup of coffee.

She looked dramatically offended, shielding the coffee defensively. "_What_ are you implying, sir?" she demanded.

He snorted. "Imply? Me? Nothing at all. Certainly not that you've replaced at least three to four food groups with coffee. And definitely not that that has any health repercussions. Of course not. I happen to value my life, thanks."

Laughing at him, she walked upstairs where she kept her things, eventually finding a nice warm sweater to wear for the day out.


	2. Chapter 2

That night found Chloe and Oliver sitting together on her couch, clutching empty cups of hot chocolate and gazing admiringly at the tree, the boxes of decorations sitting expectantly at its base.

Oliver slung his arm lazily over her shoulder. "Not to blow my own horn or anything, but that tree is the greatest thing I have ever seen."

Chloe laughed. "I'd agree, but I'm afraid your ego won't fit out the door on your way out of here."

He nudged her in the side, whispering seductively in her ear, "Admit it. I did good. I'm the most awesome guy ever."

She giggled, trying to ignore the tone of his voice. "You, sir, are arrogant."

"Stop avoiding the point," he told her.

With a snort, she looked to the ceiling. "Incorrigible," she muttered. "Fine, you did good, Ollie. This was really sweet. And yes, the tree is amazing."

He tapped his ear expectantly, tilting it toward her. "Aaaand?" he prompted.

"And so are you," she laughed.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly, squeezing her into his side. Chloe felt her heart flutter lightly. This was nice, sitting snuggled into Oliver's side, the smell of pine enveloping them. She sighed softly, trying not to think about how dangerous this was for her. Instead she rested her head contentedly on his shoulder, closing her eyes and willing herself not to read too much into it.

Oliver looked discreetly at the top of her head, silently thrilled at where this day had led him. He smiled gently.

"Chloe?" he whispered after a few long moments, unsure as to whether she'd fallen asleep.

When he got no response he realized she had. He wondered if she had been as exhausted as he was. Considering she'd fallen asleep in her clothes, he imagined so. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and chuckled softly, noting that she smelled like coffee.

And faintly of evergreen as well.

Smiling, he leaned his cheek on her head and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep himself.

On Tuesday, Chloe woke with a strange feeling of contentedness. Something tugged vaguely at the corner of her mind, and she opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was the tree, which brought an instant smile to her lips.

Her next realization was that she was not alone. With a start she realized that she and Oliver had fallen asleep on the couch. She was leaning against his chest with his arm thrown protectively across her stomach. She tried to sit up, or to turn at least, but his arm tightened. Wishing she couldn't feel the color rising in her cheeks and a faint ache low in her stomach, she rubbed his arm.

"Ollie," she said. "We fell asleep. Ollie."

"Mmmm," was his groggy reply.

Chuckling, she reached up behind her until her hand found the side of his face, which she tapped lightly. "Ollie, wake up. Let go. Ollie."

Roused by the feel of a hand against his cheek, Oliver's eyes fluttered sleepily. "Mmmm," he said again, shutting them tightly to block out the sunlight.

Slowly awareness that he was not alone crept in at the corners of his mind.

His eyes opened quickly now, surprised and not remembering the previous night right away. Realizing where he was, the memory came flooding back to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow of the couch. Waking up like this was infinitely better than the previous morning. He wanted to relish it a moment.

But Chloe was persistent. "Ollie?" she asked, then more loudly. "Ollie, are you awake?"

"I'm trying not to be, thanks," he grumbled, eyes still shut, smile tugging at his mouth.

She scoffed amusedly, thinking vaguely how sexy his voice was in the morning. "Well fine, but would you mind releasing me?" she asked.

He rolled onto his side, bringing her with him so they were spooning and tightening his arm around her. "No," he said childishly.

Chloe, face completely red now, no to mention her slightly erratic heart beat, laughed embarrassedly. "Ollie, let me go."

"Mmm," was his sleepy response as he buried his face in her hair, smelling her again. She still smelled like coffee and evergreen, but now she smelled vaguely like him, too, he noted with primitive pleasure. "Give me one good reason."

She chuckled. "I'll give you three. Clark, Lois, and the team."

He groaned. Clark and Lois. And the team. Any of which might walk in on them at any given moment and completely misconstrue this, much to Chloe's chagrin. Personally, he wouldn't particularly mind. But he'd rather she weren't uncomfortable.

He sighed dramatically into her hair, making Chloe repress a shudder in response. "On a scale of one to ten, how much would you _not_ like to have to explain how innocent this is to someone?" he asked, dismissing the fact that he wished it weren't innocent at all.

She laughed quietly. At the moment? She was so comfy, and it felt so early, and he was so unforgivably warm and pleasant. "Three or four."

He hid his surprise. "Then we're definitely not going anywhere yet," he said happily, snuggling her closer to him and giving into the sleep still toying with him.

Chloe didn't close her eyes immediately. She had noticed something sitting under the tree.

A small white box with a green bow tied around it.

More coffee? she questioned vaguely. How odd. She wondered what was prompting Santa to suddenly supply her addiction for the season. She was too sleepy to put much effort into the thought process, though, and she was soon contentedly asleep again, reveling in the intimate hold Oliver had on her.

_This is just not good_, she thought vaguely at how thrilled she was about the whole situation.

When Oliver left Chloe much later in the morning, he was having trouble hiding how utterly pleased he was. He just kept _smiling_ at her. Well, at everything really.

It wasn't until he was walking down the sidewalk that he slid his hands in the pockets of his coat and felt something in his right hand pocket.

Confused, he pulled out a small white box with a green ribbon tied around it. He blinked in surprise. How on earth had someone gotten it...Chloe? he wondered suddenly. Had _she_ left the other box?

Thinking of her genuine surprise to find the tree and just her personality in general, he doubted it, but he also didn't know who else could have put it there.

Giving up on figuring it out, he flipped the tag over to read, which-he noted-was definitely not in Chloe's handwriting either.

_To Oliver,_

_For Your Right Hand._

_Santa_

Curiosity growing, he immediately opened the package. This time it was not an ad, but something more ambiguous.

He stared in confusion at the small charm. A jade heart, attached to a delicate silver chain. A bracelet? For his right hand? He was a man, damn it.

Then the meaning sunk in on him. His right hand. Metaphorically. Automatically he thought of Chloe, who was his partner in everything by this point in his life. She was without question his right-hand-man. Woman. Whatever. Either way, he got it. He smiled at the bracelet. Simple, elegant, inexpensive. He liked it. He wondered how Chloe would feel about him giving her a gift. He shrugged dismissively as he closed the box and began walking again, slipping it back into his pocket. It was Christmas, and he was her boss, co-worker, and friend. He had every right in the world to give her something. He'd bring it by Christmas Eve, which was...he mentally calculated...two days away. Wow. How had that snuck up on him?

This was a weird Christmas.

As soon as Oliver was gone, Chloe rushed to the tree to snatch up the box, wondering what was in it now. Assuming the tag was the same as last time she opened it immediately this time, pulling out-to her total bewilderment-a pair of forest green wool socks much too large for her. They were very nice of course, soft and warm looking and quality made, but they made no sense.

She turned back to the tag for explanation.

_To Chloe,_

_For Someone Who's Asking For It_

_Santa_

She quirked an eyebrow, wondering what it meant before suddenly remembering Oliver's words the other day.

"_Dear Sidekick, Please tell Santa I want wool socks for Christmas. Love, me."_

She had to laugh. What an odd thing. She wondered whether Oliver would think it were weird if she actually gave him a pair of socks. It seemed like a really odd thing to do, but why fight it, she decided.

"Whatever you say, Santa," she chuckled, closing the lid on the box and heading upstairs to set it out of the way.

Oliver spent his entire day thinking of Chloe and trying to come up with an excuse to come over again.

Finally he remembered that they'd talked about getting the team together to decorate the tree and he started making phone calls.

After a while, he'd arranged for everyone to spend the morning at Watchtower the next day, so they could all decorate the tree and enjoy a little holiday togetherness.

He couldn't let go of the desire to see her again today, though. This morning had left him feeling more hopeful than he'd dared to in a while. Her obvious comfort around him, the way she'd positively glowed over something as simple as a tree...maybe there was a chance of winning her yet.

After a while he decided to throw caution to the wind, and just come see her with no particular excuse for it.

Chloe was humming Christmas carols pleasantly as she floated dreamily around Watchtower that day, barely paying attention to her work for once in her life. She kept thinking-with an unrelenting flutter in her stomach-of how it had felt being wrapped in Oliver's arms that morning.

Stupid as it was, she had relished every second of it. Which meant that the moment Oliver walked in unannounced she felt a horrible betrayal of color flushing her cheeks at his mere presence.

Wonderful.

"Hey!" she greeted him casually but pleasantly. "What're you up to?"

"Bored. Hungry. Missed you. Kidnapping you," he said bluntly.

She laughed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Want to grab dinner?" he asked her, grinning.

"Can we do take-out?" she asked, looking at herself ruefully. "I'm a bit of a mess. I've got to stop sleeping here," she added, looking up at him conspiratorially.

He had to grin at that. "Fine by me. I'll order. What do we want?" he asked.

"Anything that can be followed by chocolate cake and a good cup of coffee," she said with a wink.

He grinned. "Italian it is."

Surrounded by empty takeout boxes and one pleasantly empty coffee mug Oliver and Chloe found themselves on the floor beside their beloved tree, Chloe groaning.

"Why? Why would you ever allow me to eat that much?" she asked, head resting on his lap as her hand rubbed her stomach gingerly.

He laughed. "I like how this is my fault."

She opened an eye to look at him. "Well, duh," she said, as though this were quite obvious.

He chuckled at her.

"Note to self. Don't feed the Chloe."

She sat up. "Did I say that? I don't believe I said that," she reprimanded. "I believe I said no too let me eat so much, not to quit feeding me altogether. Horrible person," she accused him, hitting his arm playfully.

He laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Apologies!"

Sighing, she collapsed back on his lap. "I'll forgive you if you make sure not to let me fall asleep on the floor.

He smirked, looking down at her. "No promises."

Looking up into his eyes, Chloe felt her face growing hot, and was suddenly a lot less sleepy, a heady feeling of desire down her body. She sat up again, willing the color in her cheeks to normalize itself so that he wouldn't notice.

"What time is it?" she asked. "I should make sure the team's all right."

"Relax, I had them all check in with me today so that you could have a day off.

She stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I don't know whether I'm annoyed or grateful."

"Just to save us both trouble, I vote for being grateful."

She laughed at his logic and started to stand up. "I need to get going. Otherwise this will make the third night in a row I've slept here, and Lois may come try to castrate you."

He rose as well. "I may regret asking this, but why?"

Chloe shrugged. "She decided about a month or so ago that you're the source of all of my problems."

"Uh huh," he said dryly, "and she got this idea where?"

"She's Lois. She finds a scapegoat and she sticks to it."

That night Chloe played Christmas music as she floated around the Talon apartment, humming along to herself.

Lois raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone's in a good mood," she pointed out, smirking.

Chloe looked up from brushing her teeth to see Lois leaning in the bathroom doorway, arms folded as she looked at Chloe suspiciously. "Hmm?" she asked innocently, eyebrows drifting into her hair line and her mouth still full of toothpaste. "Wha?" she asked thickly.

Lois snorted. "Spill. Who is he?"

Chloe just blinked at her, but Lois wasn't fooled.

"The guy, Chloe. Who's the guy?"

Chloe spit and rinsed her mouth. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." But her mind flashed automatically to an image of Oliver without her permission.

"Please. This is me you're talking to, Chlo. I know when my baby cuz is in love. I haven't seen you this happy since-" Lois suddenly realized she was about to say she hadn't seen Chloe this happy since her wedding to Jimmy and stopped herself in the nick of time. "Since they accidentally gave you a vente for the price of a tall at Starbucks," she finished instead.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm just enjoying the Christmas season. Has that occurred to you?" she asked calmly as she brushed past her cousin to head for bed.

She fell asleep with Christmas carols streaming unceasingly through her head, not realizing of course, that to anyone who wasn't in love, this would probably be extremely annoying after the first sixty seconds.

Oliver couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure he wanted to. For one thing, he was extremely curious about where the mysterious gifts had come from the last couple of days. For another, he was full of adrenaline because for the first time, he was beginning to believe he had hope of winning Chloe over after all.

So, not realizing how much like a child waiting up for Santa Claus he was, he determined not to go to sleep, determined to figure out the source of the gifts. After all, if he'd gotten something two days in a row with no explanation, there was no reason to believe it shouldn't happen a third time.

So he sat down on the couch in front of the television, channel surfing until he found a Christmas movie he hadn't watched since he was a kid and leaned back in the chair, prepared to stay up the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

Much like a child who waits up for Santa Claus, Oliver woke the next morning, not remembering having fallen asleep to begin with.

In his lap, practically mocking him considering the incredible security on his apartment, was a larger white box than usual, but with the same green bow around it.

The tag read:

_To Oliver,_

_For The Man Who's Beginning To Hope, A Symbol Of Just That._

_Santa_

Oliver didn't open it right away. For the first time, he began to seriously consider the idea that this might actually be Santa. He had to consider the absolutely logic-defying things he'd seen in his life to give the idea in credibility, but when he did, he realized it just might be possible.

Maybe.

He re-read the note and then opened the gift, discovering a tree-topper in the form of a glimmering star. It was beautiful, and just looking at it, he suspected that he wouldn't find anything quite like it in a store. It might well have been hand-crafted.

He smiled.

A symbol of hope indeed. Coincidentally, Chloe had shot down every single tree-topper she'd seen the other day shopping with him, convinced that none of them were quite right. He'd put down good money that she wouldn't be able to find a problem with this one, though.

Chloe was almost embarrassed to admit that the first thing she did when she woke up was to sit up in bed and look around for a gift. She wasn't disappointed, either. There, at the end of her bed was a white box with a green bow.

She glanced at Lois, who was lying on her stomach and snoring loudly, mouth wide open, and she turned back to the gift, confident it wouldn't be seen.

She read the tag a little eagerly, feeling like she used to as a little girl on Christmas morning, the curiosity overwhelming her.

_To Chloe,_

_For The Woman Who Needs To Embrace What's In Front Of Her._

_Santa_

Properly confused, she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, finding an object carefully wrapped in tissue paper.

She lifted up a ceramic ornament and actually felt her heart thud when she looked at it, the meaning of the tag not escaping her.

The ornament was of a little blonde boy kissing a girl with short blonde hair on the cheek, both of them blushing, the girl looking rather pleased to say the least.

The children looked unmistakably like a cartooned version of her and Oliver.

She felt herself blushing just looking at it and promptly rewrapped in its tissue paper and placed it gently back in the box.

It reminded her that everyone was coming over to decorate the tree that morning. She glanced at the clock and realized with surprise that she'd woken up about fifteen minutes before her alarm and she didn't want to crawl back under the covers and hide.

She felt well-rested for once.

Chloe, for possibly the first time in her life, was the last person to arrive. This was because she had suddenly decided to stop on the way and use the remaining money on her gift cards to bring a couple of cartons of coffee and several large coffee cakes for everyone.

When she did arrive, she was surprised by the loud carols playing and the sound of cheerful laughter already reaching her ears. They had successfully gotten the lights on the tree as well as the garland of gold beads that she and Oliver had bought.

He was the first one to notice she was there. He was laughing animatedly at Bart, who had apparently almost knocked the entire tree over in his zeal when he looked up and his eyes caught hers with a twinkle of amusement. Noticing her hands were full, he headed over to help her.

"Good morning," he grinned at her. "I was wondering what happened to you," he said, taking the boxes of coffee cake out of her arms.

Chloe felt herself blushing instantly as she thought of the ornament still wrapped carefully in its tissue paper lying in the very bottom of her purse.

Oliver, not noticing this in the slightest, announced to everyone that Chloe had brought food, and-for Bart's sake-there was an entire box with "Impulse" on it in sharpie.

Chloe smiled, watching everyone crowd around. They were all in wonderful spirits. She hadn't seen them look this happy-and certainly not this happy in the same room as one another-in what must have been years.

"All your doing," Oliver pointed out to her, noting the expression on her face. "I salvaged this for you," he added, anding over a coffee cup.

She beamed, taking it from him. "Thanks. And that's not true, by the way," she took a sip of the coffee and relished the hot, soothing taste sliding down her throat. "You pulled it together."

He scoffed, watching Bart and A.C. fight over who got to choose the X-box game they would play when the tree was done. "You think these guys would have come just for me? I told them it was for you."

Clark interrupted at that moment, giving Chloe a brisk kiss on the cheek. "Hey! Mom sent this for you." He handed her a large wrapped box.

"Aw, Clark, she didn't have to-"

"This is my mom we're talking about," he cut her off with a meaningful look.

Chloe laughed. "True."

"Well," Oliver said, "open it. Let's see what kinda loot you got."

Feeling strangely like a child, Chloe peeled back the wrapping paper and opened the box to discover a handmade quilt, it's squares various patterns and shades of ivory and forest green.

"Clark, it's wonderful. Be sure to tell your mom I said thank you," she said fervently.

"She asked what your favorite color is," Clark said with a pointed look at Oliver that Chloe didn't see, too busy fingering the soft quilt. "I told her green."

Oliver swallowed, pretending he had no idea what Clark was talking about.

"So what are you three doing for Christmas?" Dinah asked, walking over with a slice of coffee cake on a plate, eating it delicately with a fork. "I'm taking off for London in an hour."

"Oh," Chloe sighed. "I bet that'll be nice. I wish I'd thought to travel. I'm going to be stuck here."

"I'm heading to D.C. to have Christmas with Lois's family," Clark explained. "Mom should be able to join us."

"Tell Mrs. Kent I say hello," Dinah said. "What about you Oliver?" she asked casually, taking another bite of coffee cake.

"I'm staying in town. Eating frozen pizza. Nothing special."

Dinah raised one of her shapely eyebrows and looked from Chloe to Oliver thoughtfully. "Huh," she said simply. Then, after a beat, trying not to sound to obvious, "You two should celebrate together, seeing as you'll both be in town by yourselves."

Chloe's face turned absolutely scarlet and Oliver pounced on the suggestion. "I think that's a great idea. You up for it Chloe?" he asked, after shooting Dinah a grateful look. Dinah just smirked, pleased with herself. "We might as well," Oliver continued. "Frozen pizza's more fun when there's someone else to complain about it," he winked at her.

Wishing desperately that he face would stop giving her away, Chloe tried to respond casually. "Some company would be nice."

"_Anything for you two?" Santa offered knowingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oliver, I understand you're looking for some wool socks," he said, chuckling deeply._

_Oliver laughed in surprise as well. He looked at Chloe, thinking this was her doing. "You're ridiculous," he told her, squeezing her back into his side._

_Santa watched this interaction with keen eyes. "Hmm...Anything else you want for Christmas, though?" he asked._

Company_, Chloe thought automatically, a little sadness flickering across her face._

Chloe_, Oliver thought vaguely in response. "I think we're good," Oliver said aloud, grinning. "Thanks, though."_

After their break at Chloe's arrival, the group went at the Christmas tree with new energy. Dinah had immediately taken to the crystal snowflake ornaments in one of the boxes Chloe and Oliver had bought, and carefully hung each one in what she deemed the 'perfect' spot. A.C. was helping Victor string stale popcorn that Chloe had left sitting out for just such a reason. That garland would go on last. Bart, as Oliver accused, got more tinsel on Chloe than he did on the tree, although enough seemed to have landed on the tree, considering it was positively gleaming by the time they were through. Mrs. Kent had sent a box of candy canes and hand-made ornaments that wouldn't be used that year since they weren't in town, and Clark dutifully hung them, eventually joined by Dinah when she ran out of snowflakes. Chloe and Oliver took turns egging the others on and laughing at them and occasionally hanging the ornaments they'd bought themselves: crocheted angels, red glass balls, silver bells with green ribbons.

In spite of the utter chaos and occasional tinkling of broken glass, they were shocked to find that the tree looked as if it had fallen out of a catalogue, or better still, a painting.

"It's gorgeous," Chloe said in surprise.

Oliver laughed, arm around her. "Don't be so shocked."

"Yeah," Victor said with a grin. "I think we were born to do this."

A.C. chuckled. "You maybe. But I'm never stringing popcorn again for the rest of my life, I guarantee it."

"Aw, come on, Fishtstick," Bart elbowed him. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

Dinah was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, sipping a second latte with an amused smile playing around her lips, looking at Chloe and Oliver with an air of satisfaction. She'd decided to miss her flight to Europe so she could stay a little longer. Clark was going to take her over instead before boomeranging back to D.C.

"It still needs something on the top," she said idly, looking at the ornament-less tip of the tree.

Oliver slapped his forehead lightly. "I almost forgot about that. I..._found_ something for that," he said, heading over to the counter where he had laid the white box with the tree star.

Chloe stared at the familiar-looking box. It was identical in kind to-

"For you, Mrs. Claus," Oliver said with a wink, presenting the star to her.

"I'll get a step ladder," Clark said, swishing from the room and returning in a blink with the item.

Positively glowing, Chloe took the star from Oliver and headed over to place the star on the top branch. Oliver rushed to her side to hold her steady, planting his hands firmly on her waste as she wobbled slightly, leaning over to reach just a little further.

Chloe wasn't entirely certain Oliver's calloused hands on the bare skin exposed by her sweater when she stretched her arms out were helping. As a matter of fact she was positive that the sudden tidal wave of butterflies-and something else entirely-through her stomach and into her chest set her even more off-balance, which ended in her falling just as soon as she let go of the star.

Straight into Oliver's arms. He caught her easily, looking far too pleased about it and taking just a little too much time before setting her gently on her feet.

Clark immediately lit the tree when Chloe got the star on it, and she found herself looking into Oliver's eyes with the glow of tiny white lights in the background.

Her heart skipped a beat as he set her down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Best-Christmas-Ever," Chloe said amusedly, heaving a deep sigh that evening as she studied the tree in the dimmed lights.

Oliver chuckled behind her.

"Something you want to share?" she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said defensively. "You're just easily pleased."

She snorted. "How's that?"

"It's a tree," he said, rising from the bar-stool he'd been perched on and coming to join her. "It's not that special."

But Chloe shook her head. "I could argue with that, but either way I wasn't talking about the tree." She seemed to remember something and turned away from him, heading over to the kitchen, where there was a smaller, unopened box from the bakery. "That reminds me..." she trailed off.

"What's in there?" he asked as he watched her get out a plate and a glass.

"Cookies," she said.

"Sweet," he said, grinning boyishly.

Chloe chuckled, pouring a glass of milk. "Not for you. You've already been fed, remember?"

"So you're keeping them for yourself? I never thought you didn't like sharing," he teased.

"Not for me, either," she said, now placing a few large, frosted cookies on the plate. She grabbed a sheet of scratch paper and scribbled something on it.

Oliver watched her curiously as she carried over the platter, note, and glass of milk and set it on a table near the tree. Then he caught on.

"Santa?" he asked with a laugh.

Chloe just shrugged, a mysterious look in her eyes. "There are some things I'm not willing to quit believing in," she told him.

Oliver's mind drifted to thoughts of the strange gifts he'd been receiving. Maybe she had a point. Chloe pushed him out of his reverie by offering him a cookie decorated with red and green icing like a wreath.

"I thought they weren't for me," he mocked, accepting it from her anyway and taking a generous bite.

"Those weren't," she clarified, indicating the plate before taking a bite of another wreath for herself. "That one is."

He shook his head at her. "You're something else."

"Something else _amazing_," she retorted, drawling out the word. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, unsure as to whether or not he planned to stay there all night.

He shrugged, looking at the tree again, then around the room. "Okay, it is a crime against humanity if these screens are never used for movie-watching," he said with an impish grin.

"Chloe," Oliver whispered. "Chloe, wake up."

Somewhere in the midst of _Miracle on 34th Street_, their second movie, Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch. Oliver, somewhere in the midst of his noble intentions to move her somewhere more comfortable, had drifted off as well.

He spared a small smile at her wrist, where she was wearing the bracelet he'd given her. He, in turn, was wearing the wool socks she'd given him with a laugh to accompany them.

"Chloe," he nudged her again, and this time she stirred slightly in her sleep, giving a cute little moan and burying her nose in the quilt from Mrs. Kent. "Come on, Chloe," he prodded her.

"Come back tomorrow," she mumbled tiredly.

"Chloe, it's snowing."

"It always snows."

"But this is Christmas snow," he told her, unable to smother his grin.

Chloe just moaned and tried to turn away from him, but Oliver wasn't having it.

"Come on, Sidekick, you're going to see the Christmas snow whether you like it or not," he informed her, lifting her body in his, throwing her protesting arms around his neck.

"Oliver! Put me down!" Chloe laughed, awake now.

"If I put you down, will you go back to bed?'

"Possibly," she said, pressing her lips together.

He chuckled. "Spoil sport."

"Fine, fine, I'll go look at the dumb snow," she said, smiling anyway.

He set her down with a stern look, but Chloe could see the twinkle in his eyes as he allowed her to put on boots and wrap a scarf around her neck.

"Come on," he rushed her, grabbing her hand. "It's almost midnight."

"Ollie!" she exclaimed as he half dragged her out of the building.

It turned out to be worth it, though, when they were on the street outside. The whole city was hushed with a blanket of soft silence, almost every light turned out.

And a gentle snow was falling carelessly to the ground, getting caught in their hair and on their clothes.

Only in her sweater, Chloe promptly began to shiver, and Oliver took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, watching her as she spun around in the middle of the street.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

He couldn't help but agree, although he suspected they were talking about two different things.

"I'm freezing," she told him finally. "Let's have hot chocolate upstairs," she suggested, walking back over to him, her cheeks aglow with the cold, her hair gleaming with a frosting of snow.

He wanted to say something to her...to do something, but he wasn't sure she was ready. Either way, the moment past, and he found himself turning to take her inside again.

To their surprise a small white box with a green ribbon tied around it in a neat bow was sitting at the entrance of the building.

Oliver picked it up, opening the tag. "It's for both of us," he said in surprise, eyes lifting to hers.

She leaned closed to him so they could both read it.

_To Chloe and Oliver:_

_For The Practical Couple: Something That's Not Just For Decoration_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa_

_P.S. Thanks for the cookies, Chloe._

Holding his breath, Oliver pulled the ribbon away and lifted the lid to the box, setting it underneath the box. Inside the box, nestled in white tissue paper was a sprig of mistletoe.

Chloe, shaking from something other than the cold, turned to look at Oliver, only to find he was already looking at her, eyes searching hers.

Within seconds, the box was at their feet as Oliver's arms wrapped around Chloe, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, his jacket sliding from her shoulders to the snow at their feet, Chloe's fingers tangling in his hair holding him to her while their lips met for the first time, moving against each other like they had never been meant to do anything else.

"Inside," Oliver breathed into her mouth eventually, and Chloe nodded breathlessly, her lips not releasing his for long.

There had never been a more agonizing trip through Watchtower's entrance security, but Chloe and Oliver somehow ended up in the middle of the room, Chloe trembling beneath Oliver's kiss as he peeled her shirt off. She shivered as his cool, coarse fingertips skimmed along the warm skin of her back. She returned the favor, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt until she could shove it down his arms and toss it to the floor. He lifted away his T-shirt next and Chloe closed her eyes when his bare skin met hers, head tilting back in exultation. Oliver brushed her hair behind her neck and trailed his lips down her throat and back up before finding her lips again, his tongue tangling with hers.

Chloe moaned into his mouth and he nearly lost his mind, fingers immediately seeking the clasp of her bra and unhooking it deftly. She let it slide down her arms and drop to their feet to mingle with her blouse. As his mouth traced a path down her body from her lips toward her breast, Chloe silently prayed that her mind didn't catch up with her body any time soon. She wanted this. She knew she did. And she wanted to enjoy it without over-thinking it.

She gasped, head rolling back as his hot mouth closed over her breast, and she grasped his head, fingers tangling in his hair, all fears suddenly and effectively banished.

Oliver's knees hit the floor gently and as he caressed the bud of her breast with his tongue, his strong hands raked lustfully down her waist. He traded breasts with his lips, and his hands met the hem of her jeans, first undoing the button, then, slowly, dragged the zipper down. He felt her hips buck ever so slightly, as if in encouragement, and he grasped the fabric of both denim and silk and tugged them down, his mouth moving to her stomach as she stepped out of them.

Hands wrapping around her thighs firmly, he spread them and forced her knees to bend slightly. Chloe found herself dependent entirely on him for balance, her hands dropping from his hair to his shoulders just in time for his head to dip down and his lips to close over her clit.

"Oh, G-AH!" her cry turned promptly to a scream as she clutched him, knees buckling. His hot, wet tongue pressed against her core, alternating circles, flattened and sharp and she swore she saw stars.

But she wanted him. All of him. She wanted to not be alone anymore.

"Oliver," the sharp, pleading whisper came forward, and it was all she could manage as his tongue darted inside of her, tasting her wetness.

Heart throbbing at the sound of his name, Oliver realized he couldn't wait any longer. He kissed her clit tenderly before slowly rising up her body, trailing agonizing, open-mouthed kissed across her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, and up her throat until his lips found hers again.

She was putty. Melted butter. Chloe wasn't sure she was capable of any remotely coherent action, but she kissed him back, arms constricting around him as if she would never let his body have so much as a breath of distance from hers.

Oliver made quick work of his jeans and shorts, in spite of his hands, which had become to fumble for the first time in their anxiousness.

Before he had an opportunity for anything else, her small hand wrapped around his erection, grasping it firmly and pumping slowly up and down.

"God, Chloe," he breathed, his face dropping to the crook of her neck as she rendered him nearly helpless. Nearly.

He grasped her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and eliciting a bubbling of laughter from her at his eagerness, head tilting back. He bit her collar bone playfully, moving in the direction of the couch, wishing there were a bed to take her to.

She brought her eyes back down to meet his and they were sparkling with adoration and affection and yes, desire as she smirked at him.

He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes momentarily before looking back into hers.

"You're beautiful," he told her, planting a kiss on her lips, biting down gently on her bottom lip.

She gave another sparkling, gorgeous laugh and turned her cheek to him, but then he felt her lips next to his ear as she told him seductively, "And you're wonderful."

He laid her gently on the couch, remaining cradled between her thighs. Her head fell gently back on the pillows and his hands slid up her arms until they found hers, intertwining with them and planting them just above her head before he simultaneously plunged inside of her and brought his lips crashing down on hers, swallowing with relish her cry of ecstasy.

His tongue caressed hers wantonly as he thrust himself into her repeatedly, their hips meeting with increasing desperation until finally pure, unrestricted pleasure coursed first through her body in a tidal wave that left her breathless, and then spread through his body like an electric pulse that wired him head to toe.

His lips fell from hers and instead placed gentle, worshipping kisses over her eyes, her nose, her forehead, her ear, her neck...everywhere he could find as he hovered over her.

Chloe's eyes were closed and her breath came in long, shuddering pants, her body now slick with a sheen of sweat. She wasn't sure how he could keep moving.

When her eyes finally opened, the first thing they met was the star on top of the tree and she let out a breathy chuckle, a small smile dancing across her lips.

Oliver paused in his exploration of her collar bone and looked up at her with a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

Her smile widened slightly as she turned to him. "I like the star," she told him.

He smirked, moving back up to place yet another kiss on her lips. "I like you," he told her in reply.

She smiled in earnest now. "Mmm, that's a nice coincidence."

After a while, Oliver rolled them both over, dragging a blanket over them, allowing Chloe to snuggle beneath it and into his chest. His fingers stroked her hair tenderly as he watched the crown of her head lying against his chest.

"Merry Christmas," he said after a while, and she turned her head slightly so she could see his face without lifting it.

"Merry Christmas," she told him.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" he asked with a smirk.

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but still smirked back and nodded. "Think so. You?"

"Definitely


End file.
